


Dead

by Seblainer



Series: Death Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Dean deals with Sam’s death.
Series: Death Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658986
Kudos: 1





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta my stories and to anyone who reads this.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Dead  
Characters: Dean and Sam  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Major Character Death.  
Summary: Dean deals with Sam’s death.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta my stories and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or anything you recognize and I make no money for this story. Eric Kripkie owns Supernatural.

Two-Part Series:

Story One: *Dead*

Dean’s POV:

The fact that he doesn’t breathe or move, lets me know that this is real. That Sam’s really dead, and there’s nothing I can do to bring him back.

He just lies there, so still and pale I want to shake him. I want to yell at Sam to wake up and get off his ass so that we can go and hunt some new grisly thing that’s out killing innocent people.

The words never leave my lips though, and even if they did, it wouldn’t matter. Sam’s dead and he’s never coming back and even though the thought kills me inside, I know that I have to accept it.

That thought chills me to the bone and deep inside I can still hear some little voice telling me that this isn’t real, that it <>can’t be. Sam _can’t_ be dead.

Then I turn and look at his body on the ground and a single tear falls from my eye but I don’t bother to brush it away.

I still can’t believe that this happened. I can’t believe that Sammy, my annoying but sweet little brother, died before me. I never knew God could be so cruel.

I take one last long look at his body and then wrap a sheet around it, before picking it up and bringing it over to the two metal sawhorses.

Moments later, I place Sam’s sheet-covered body on the two metal sawhorses set over six feet apart. I reach into my pocket and pull out my zippo, clicking it open and on before dropping it onto Sam’s body.

After that, I watch the fire burn and feel something inside me shatter. I can’t help but feel like part of me is missing with Sam dead.

The end.


End file.
